Harry's Eulogy
by The Blind Dragon
Summary: Harry says what's on his mind at Dumbledore's funeral. Some feathers might be ruffled as a result. Rated T for some minor language.


Disclaimer:

I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters depicted in this story. They all belong to JKR and her affiliates.

###

After reading 'Evidence' by sprinter1998, found at the following link, I thought that Harry would be in the right to say 'I told you so' after Dumbledore's death at the end of HBP. Upon further reflection, I thought, why not chastise the entire wizarding world as well, for being the mindless sheep that they all are. Here's what I came up with. I suggest that you read 'Evidence' first, so that you are in the right mindset when you read my drabble.

s/9352018/1/

###

Harry's Eulagy

Harry shuffled forward towards the podium, not exactly sure of what he was going to say about Dumbledore's life. He wanted to rant at the entire wizarding world for being sheep, for listening to the Daily Prophet and the lame attempts that the ministry of magic was taking to make the magical world safe against Voldemort. He really wanted to tell the entire crowd to sod off, after all, no one ever believed a word that he had said so far and yet, everything that he had told those in positions of authority, disregarded his words like he was a petulent child.

"Good afternoon everyone. Dumbledore was a great man."

There was the occasional sniffling sound from the crowd of mourners.

"But, like all great men, he had his faults. Unfortunately, his faults led to larger problems because you have all expected him to have the ansers to all of the problems that this country faces. His biggest problem was believing that everyone deserved a second chance, including the man who killed him and his little sidekick that couldn't finish the job himself.

You see, I was forced to watch as first, Draco Malfoy, intent on killing Albus Dumbledore, held the headmaster at wandpoint, but was unable to carry out the deed because the little coward couldn't even look the headmaster in the eye at the end. He did however, successfully lead a handful of Lord Voldemort's death eaters into the castle where they reigned terror down upon several of the occupants.

Then, I had to watch as the man that the Headmaster trusted with his very life, raise his wand and utter two words. Six vile and disgusting syllables. Avada Kadavra. I watched as the Headmaster's lifeless body was thrust off of the astronomy Tower from the power of the curse that Severus Snape cast."

Several gasps came up from the crowd followed by a low rumble that spread among the mourners at that declaration. Then, searching out first, Minerva McGonagal and then Hermione Granger, who, oddly enough, was sitting right behind the transfiguration professor, he pinned them both down with his stare and said, "I told you so." Then he focused his attention back on the entire crowd of mourners.

"I told certain people after the attack on Katie Bell, back after the first Hogsmead trip of the year that Draco Malfoy was the one behind the attack . Not a damn thing was done though, citing lack of evidence. Well guess what, my Godfather, Sirius Black, was sent to prison, wasn't even given a trial without a shred of evidence. I have been ridiculed and drug through the coals by the Ministry of Magic and the Ministry's mouthpiece, The Daily Prophet without a shred of evidence. I told you all that Lord Voldemort was back at the end of the Triwizard Tournament, gave you the evidence in the form of the lifeless form of Cedric Diggory and the six inch scar that runs along my arm from my elbow to my wrist and you didn't believe me.

It seems that evidence means nothing and heresay means everything. Minister Scrimgeour, I hope that you get your head out of your ass and actually do something to stop the looming threat that is Lord Voldemort. He's coming, I can feel it," said Harry as he lifted his bangs and pointed to his scar. "I am forced to endure every attack that he personally carries out and yet none of you want to believe me. I've been given the title of The Chosen One now. I ask you why? Is it because I have stood up to the man countless times now, in my lack-lustre life of sixteen years.

I say, bullshit. The whole lot of you are spineless cowards who aren't willing to do what is right, you are willing to take the easy way out of any situation and then you pass the blame onto those who have little to no rights in this foresaken world when things go belly-up. I'm tired of fighting for you people cause you're not even willing to fight for yourselves. Perhaps I should disappear from the wizarding world for good and let you deal with the problems that you pure-blooded, biggoted people have created for yourselves. In fact, I think that I'll do just that.

So long."

With that, Harry stood back from the podium and pulled out one of the smoking wheezes that Fred and George had given him when they had bumped into him earlier in the day. He threw it at the ground and disappeared in the swirling smoke. By the time the smoke cleared, Harry Potter was gone and the crowd of mourners were left sitting in their seats pondering the words of the young man. Perhaps, maybe, just maybe, they would fight for themselves now, especially since the truth about Severus and Draco was out. No amount of money could stop that news from spreading rapidly thought Harry as he trudged back up the lawn to the school's entrance, completely hidden under his invisibility cloak with the Marauder's Map securely held in his hand.


End file.
